Forgive Me
by yukaoneechan
Summary: The crew meet again! And some of them have some feelings for a certain person... An One Shot dedicated to Inferno54! Sorry for this such summary... the story is good I swear! LuNa and ZoRo


**Hey!****Here ****is ****a ****little ****One ****Shot ****that ****I ****made ****for ****Inferno54! ****He ****gave ****me ****the ****challenge ****to ****make ****a ****story ****for ****him ****and ****I ****did ****it! ****I ****hope ****you ****all ****like ****this!****=D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**xxx**

**Forgive me**

It was a rainy day. All the crew members were busy with their own business. Franky was creating a new weapon for Sunny. Brook was writing and playing a new song in the kitchen and Sanji was making the lunch while Ussop and Chopper were listening to Brook. Zoro was in the crows nest with Robin; he was training and she was reading a book. She looked at him and smiled. After these two years, he had not changed.

"As always you are training hard." He looked at her. She smiled; in the end she had caught his attention.

"Yes." He turned his back to her again.

She looked at him and stood up. She walked to him and knelt down by his side and looked at his face.

"It has been two years and you have said nothing. And still saying I'm the cold person in this relationship." She said standing up. Zoro stopped to train and looked at Robin.

"And what do you expect me to say?"

She sat down on the sofa again and closed her eyes with her arms crossed on her chest. "You tell me."

He sighed and put his weight on the floor and he stood up. Zoro went to the sofa and leaned to Robin and went very closely to her face. "I missed you. Are you fine with this, woman?"

She opened her eyes and looked at Zoro. "I feel like you're just saying this, because I told you to."

He closed his eye and sighed. "Ok. Let's see what you think about this…" He said closing his eye again and kissed her. She smiled against his lips and enjoyed the kiss. Robin put her hands on his back, pulling the man to her. He knelt on the sofa and put one hand on Robin's hair and one hand got down to her breast. She let out a little moan. Zoro stopped the kiss and smiled, looking at her. "And now? Do you believe I missed you?" He asked, still with his hand on her breast.

"Ok. You win this time. Come here again, Zoro." She said pulling him but he was stronger than her and he smiled.

"Now you didn't say anything woman."

She giggled a little. "I missed you too, swordsman-san." He smirked. He knew she was telling the truth.

He let her pull him to her.

* * *

><p>Nami was trying to draw some maps. Yes, trying, because her captain was bullying her.<p>

"Nami~~ let's go out there!"

"Nom it's raining. Shut up and let me draw my maps!"

He pouted. "Ok…" He sat down on the chair and get quietly, but just for five minutes. He started to tap the floor with his foot. Nami started to get really angry.

"STOP THAT, IDIOT!" Nami said getting up and hitting his head.

"But Nami! I want to play in the rain!" He said, pouting and putting his hand on his head.

"Go play alone! Why don't you call Ussop or Chopper?" She said, sitting again at her desk.

"Because they said they wanted to listen to Brook's new song…" Luffy stated sad.

Nami sighed and started to draw her map again. After some minutes she looked at her captain and saw that he was sleeping with his hat on his lap and his mouth was opened a little. She smiled.

"He stays cute, after all…" She murmured and continued to draw her map.

When she finished, she looked at him and he was almost falling of the chair. Nami giggled a little and went to her captain.

"Luffy… Wake up. You're almost falling of the chair…" She said putting her hand on his shoulder and his hat on his head. He opened his eye a little and closed his mouth. Luffy looked at her and smiled softly.

"Good morning~~"

Nami smiled. Luffy was so sleepy! "Come, get up." She grabbed his free hand. The other hand was rubbing his own eye. He stumbled on his own foot and almost fell on Nami.

"Oi, wake up, idiot!" She hit his head what made him wake up.

"Ouch, Nami!"

She sighed. "Ok, sorry…"

Suddenly they heard a big sound of something falling on the floor. They looked to each other and ran to the door. Nami sweat dropped when she saw Zoro on the floor of the deck next to the ladder of the crows nest.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked confused.

Zoro tilited his head and got up fast. He was without his shirt.

"I'm training. The rain is a good weather to train." He said and started to train. He murmured something every time he does an excessive movement. Of course, he got hurt with his downfall.

Nami sighed and turned back to the way of the room they had left. "Let's go, he's fine." She saw that everyone in the kitchen thought the same as her. "This rain is the worse… It's getting strong…"

"Yup! This is the funny part!" Luffy started to run with his arms to the sky.

"Don't run or you'll fall down." She said smiling. Nami was enjoying it more than she thought she would.

Nami stopped and looked at the ladder to the crows nest and saw Zoro climbing it and she saw Robin giggling too. '_I __knew __it__… __Too __excited, __huh?_' She thought.

"Nami, watch out!" Luffy yelled to her and she looked quickly to him but not fast enough. Nami couldn't get out of the way of Luffy. He was sliding on the water and he couldn't stop.

Nami closed her eyes and fell down with Luffy.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Seriously? You can't be quiet for a minute without putting me in a bad situation?"

He pouted. He kind of liked this position... He was on her and this way he could look in her eyes without she asking why he was looking at her like this. Hancock made him discover what love is. Well, not Hancock, but the feeling she had for him made Luffy notice that he felt the same thing for Nami. That was why he had said it so many times to her _"__I__'__ll __not __marry __you__"_. "Sorry…" He said looking at her eyes. Then he looked at her lips, her hair and gulped.

"What's wrong?" She said hefting her torso off the floor. She used her elbows to fix the position. This made their faces get closer and they blushed a bit.

"Nami… I…" They were looking into each others eyes. He gulped again.

"Forgive me, Luffy." Nami suddenly said.

He blinked. "For what?"

"For this." She said and kissed him. He closed his eyes and put a hand on her back and started to lean to the floor. She followed his movement. They were moving only by instinct. The kiss improved and soon they started to want more. He stopped kissing her and looked in her eyes.

"What should I do now?"

She smiled. "You really don't know?" He nodded. "First let go out of this stupid rain… it is stronger than before."

They got up and Nami grabbed Luffy's hand and started to walk to the girls' room. They entered and she locked the door. She didn't want to do the same thing as Robin and Zoro – the fall thing. Luffy looked at her with confusion but Nami only smiled. She got closer to him and kissed his lips. They started to walk and they fell on her bed. They stopped.

"What?" Luffy asked sad.

"Let's change the position." He nodded. He was up her now.

"You know… I always loved your eyes…" He said with red cheeks.

She giggled. "I always loved you…" She said looking as red as a tomato to the side. His eyes widened.

"I always loved you too…" Nami looked at him and smiled.

"So come here…" She said pulling him to her.

They started to kiss again and the kiss this time was more intense and aggressive. Luffy stopped to kiss her mouth and went to her neck. He licked it before kissed and bite it. She moaned in every movement he did with his mouth. Luffy liked to hear her moan. It made him feel a good thing. He got her top bikini and got it off of her body. She did the same thing with his cardigan. He looked at her breasts and wanted to touch it. Nami looked at him and encouraged him to do what he wanted. Luffy nodded and put his hands on her breasts. She groaned and he didn't stop it. He wanted to hear every song she could do. Luffy leaned and licked her breasts what made her groan grow and then he kissed it. She smiled and suddenly changed the position. Now Luffy was under her. He looked at her confused but suddenly he stopped when she started to bite his neck. Luffy started to moan. Nami stopped all of sudden and smiled. Luffy pouted.

"What?" He asked a little sad and pouting more.

"Let's stop it. Sanji called us to eat the lunch. You didn't hear it?"

Luffy's eyes widened a little. He didn't hear it at all… was he enjoying it that much? "He called us?"

Nami laughed hard. "Yeah he called us! So you're enjoying it that much huh? Let's eat we continue it another time." She said smiling and putting her top bikini back.

He nodded and put his cardigan on. Luffy looked to Nami and smiled. "You taste like oranges."

She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you."

The crew was having their normal lunch. They were saying that Sanji's food is the best thing they have eaten for years and that they missed it. Luffy was stealing the others food but suddenly he giggled.

"What's up Luffy?" Ussop asked.

"Nothing… I just like oranges the most."

Nami shook her head. Everyone gasped.

"What do you mean?" Sanji asked.

Franky and Zoro only smirked. Robin chuckled. Ussop got the subject after a few seconds and Chopper understood nothing.

"That I LOVE oranges! Shishishishi!" He said smiling and eating.

Nami giggled too. Sanji got anger at him and Zoro started to fight as usual out of nowhere.

"I love some idiot things too…" Nami murmured to her captain.

**xxx**

**That****'****s ****it! ****I ****hope ****you ****all ****liked ****it! ****It ****was ****a ****challenge ****for ****me****… ****really. ****I ****don****'****t ****know ****how ****to ****do ****fluffy ****things ****and ****an ****M ****rated ****story! ****XD ****Reviews ****please! ****=D**


End file.
